


Lost Reservations

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Donna schemes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of having to listen to CEO, after CFO, after COO lie through their teeth, all Harvey wanted to do was spend the next six to eight hours in blissful silence without Mike talking his ear off. Unfortunately, it would seem the hotel's computer system had different ideas in mind when it manages to lose half their reservations, which is how Harvey found himself sharing the hotel's last room with Mike.</p>
<p>Sometimes the universe really hated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Reservations

“What do you mean you only have a king left?” Harvey demanded, openly glaring at the petite receptionist behind the counter. Rationally, he knew that it wasn’t her fault that the computer had apparently lost half of their reservation nor was it her fault that there was a podiatrist conference taking place at the same hotel. Irrationally, he didn’t care, especially after spending the last six hours in depositions; Harvey just wanted a long shower, a glass of scotch, and a bed... mostly in that order.  
  
“I really am sorry, sir,” the receptionist repeated again, cringing slightly as the words left her mouth. Normally, she had no problems with handling angry or difficult customers, but the man before her was the kind of customer she loathed... the one who always got his way.  
  
“Don’t be sorry, fix it.” Harvey ground out through clenched teeth, causing the young man with him to give her an apologetic look over Harvey’s shoulder.  
  
“Harvey, it’s not a big deal. We’ll manage,” his companion said, “besides it’s only one night.”  
  
Harvey glared at Mike, snatching the keycard from the counter and storming off, all the while muttering under his breath about the incompetence of hotel management. Mike smiled softly at the receptionist and said, “Sorry about him; it’s his time of the month.”  
  
The young receptionist’s eyes widened comically for a moment, earning a wink from Mike before he left, jogging to catch up with his boss, just as the elevator doors closed.

***

Pushing the door open, Harvey sighed deeply, rolling his shoulder as he dropped his carry-on the nearest chair. "You're on the floor," Harvey announced, not bothering to look at Mike or wait for his reply before disappearing into the bathroom. Once the bathroom door had closed softly behind his boss, Mike collapsed onto the bed, enjoying the soft bedding and plush patting for as long as he was able to. For there was no doubt in his mind that Harvey meant what he said, and Mike dreaded the thought of having to spend the next five or six hours on an uncomfortable floor.  
  
"Off my bed," Harvey said when he reappeared twenty minutes, wearing a theadbare 'Harvard' shirt and sweatpants.  
  
Mike moaned softly as he rolled over and looked Harvey in the eyes. “Do I have too? The bed’s big enough for both of us; we can put a pillow barrier if it will make you feel better.”  
  
“No,” Harvey said bluntly, giving Mike a pointed look. “They didn’t lose my half of the reservation.”  
  
“But Harvey...” Mike whined, even though on some level he knew it wouldn’t make much of a difference in changing his boss’s mind.   
  
Harvey rolled his eyes and sigh deeply before telling Mike, “Go get changed and I swear if at any point you cross that line then I’ll have your balls.”  
  
“Thanks, Harvey.” Mike beamed and grabbed his bag, heading to the en suite to take a quick shower before bed.   
  
When he finally returned 15 minutes later, Harvey had already constructed the barrier and was reading what appeared to be a crime novel. “Good book?” Mike asked, earning a quick glance from Harvey.  
  
“It passes the time,” Harvey quipped then shrugged. “After you coming or not?” He asked, gesturing to other side of the bed. Mike grinned sheepishly before diving into the sheets, making the bed bounce slightly and Harvey growl at being jostled.  
  
“Sorry, Harvey.”  
  
Setting his book down, Harvey switched the lamp off and rolled over, putting his back to Mike and their pillow wall. “Go to sleep, kid. Long day tomorrow.”  
  
“Nite, Harvey.” Mike mumbled into the darkness, before closing his eyes and letting his exhaustion wash over him.

***

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Harvey rolled towards Mike, putting the glaring sun to his back. Apparently, they had forgotten to close the curtains before going to bed and now Harvey was paying the price for it, with the sun trying to blind him. When his body connected with Mike’s, thanks to their pillow barrier failing at its job, Harvey felt arms wrap around him, pulling him close to the warm body of his associate. And as he laid there, letting Mike’s warmth seep into his clothes, Harvey couldn’t find it in him to complain about their closeness. If Harvey was honest, he had wanted this to happen for some time and would definitely have to send Donna a gift basket, after all this whole situation just screamed Donna’s meddling.  
  
“Harvey?” Mike murmured, blinking the sleep from his eyes and looking every bit like a puppy just waking up. The sight made Harvey’s heart clench in want; he wanted... no needed to spend the rest of his life waking up to vision of a sleep-rumpled Mike Ross. However, Mike’s sluggish state didn’t last very long; as soon as he realized he was cuddled up to his boss, Mike threw his body back, almost propelling himself over the side of the bed. “Oh god, Harvey! I’m so sorry. Please don’t kill me.” Mike babbled with a look of utmost terror in eyes.  
  
Gazing at the young associate before him, Harvey thought that was one look that he never wanted to see in Mike’s eyes again and resolved to change it. “It’s okay, Mike.” Harvey stated calmly, while holding his hands up in the universal sign of ‘calm down.’  
  
Mike stared at his boss, unsure of how he was supposed to proceed. Given what he knew of Harvey’s reputation, Mike expected his boss to be angry at the position they had woken up in. And yet, he wasn’t. There wasn’t a trace of anger on his face, only an expression of hope, which threw Mike for a loop. Could Harvey be hoping for something more between them?  
  
If anyone asked him later, Mike could honestly answer he had no clue what possessed him to lean forward and press a fleeting kiss to Harvey’s lips. Maybe it was the openness in Harvey’s face or the fact his brain was still partly asleep. Regardless of the reason, Mike had crossed a boundary there was no going back from.   
  
Luckily, he didn’t have too long to worry over about the kiss. Almost as soon as the kiss ended, Harvey was crowding in, pulling Mike flush against him as he plundered the younger’s man mouth, pouring every bit of thought and feeling into it... needing Mike to understand without words what Harvey wanted from him.  
  
Seconds or minutes later, Mike wasn’t sure, their kiss broke, leaving both panting and gasping for air. “Are we really doing this, Harvey?”  
  
“Looks like we are,” Harvey smirked, then rolled his eyes and pushed Mike down on the rumpled sheets, covering his body with his own.   
  
Smiling happily, Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey’s neck, pulling him down further to press a quick kiss to Harvey’s mouth. “Awesome.” Mike mumbled right before Harvey took over, reducing Mike’s ability to speak to only a handful of words: ‘yes,’ ‘please,’ ‘more,’ ‘harder,’... music to Harvey’s ears.


End file.
